F:T:W:W:W
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: More than anything else, it's her eyes that called his attention. They're his eyes planted on an android's face. .:Alternate Universe:.


**xxx**

_Come on, come on, kiss my battery  
__Come on, come on, and fuck this whole wide world_

**xxx**

When Ivan first pulls up to a strip of derelict looking bars and nightclubs out in the middle of the barren wasteland that made up the desert in his old Z28 Camaro all the way back from '72, his main priority, as it always has been, is to simply question the runaways and social outcasts that frolic about such places once the sun has set and more freedom is gained.

He never once had the inclination to be ushered into one of the private room at the back of one particular club that held a massive display of android-girls in shameless positions by their entrance. It's an odd predicament of being forcefully coerced into a dingy room with a rather sullied bed by the pushy salesman he had been questioning and whose last words were, "She'll only scream if you want her to!", all because of his inability to keep his eyes off the droid on stage and having it mistaken for something more lustful.

Understandable, really, what with the way the men crowding the stage whistled cat calls in her direction as she danced around the pole at the very center, and even now lying on a stained bed spread with her yellow hair tumbling over her shoulders and shapely legs crossing each other as she leans back, she's still a sight to behold.

What had caught his attention though, after it being such a brief encounter where their gazes had locked for no more than a moment, were her eyes.

More than anything else, it's her eyes that called his attention.

They're the not only the same gorgeous tint of blue that he figured to be irreplaceable, they're the same shape, each defining curvature creating such a specific contour that carries the same depth as that pair of eyes from a lifetime ago. Even the eyelashes, the sprigs of blonde creating a frame all around are the same shade, the same length even.

They're _his_ eyes planted on an android's face.

Ivan isn't sure whether he should cry for joy or for something else entirely.

He's gone close to year without seeing those eyes, he's spent months of wandering the abandoned highways and ducking through numerous government patrols for those eyes. The sheer luck of finding another pair and being given the opportunity lay with them once more entices him enough to settle on the mattress next to her.

As he comes to realize though, the eyes are as far as any resemblance goes.

Though her hair may be blonde, it doesn't remotely live up to par with _his_. It's not just the length, there's a lack of vibrancy, a lack of shine, it hangs in coarse locks of frayed strands that have taken one too many turns with a curling iron in order to seem all the more tempting. Her face narrows sharply into the docile point that is her chin, cheekbones almost non-existent. Her nose is pointier, almost cartoon like, so similar to the profiles of the Japanese cartoons _he_ loved to watch before everything went to hell. Her shoulder blades are too thin and her entire frame slinks into a slender waist that over accentuates the curves of her hips.

The most obvious difference, however, is the lack of a smile. Whereas _he _could never stop smiling, the doll's mouth remains in a perfect straight line. The heart-shaped pout she's given to please men with never stretches to reveal any sort of emotion. No part of her shows any emotion.

"_She'll only scream if you want her to!"_

Ivan places the palm of his hand flat against the outer side of her bare thigh, and instead of feeling any kind of natural warmth, he feels the hum of electricity flowing through her metallic veins beneath synthetic skin.

He pulls it away with a sigh, runs the same hand through his hair and picks himself up from laying next to her, knowing full well that this isn't what he wants, this isn't _who_ he wants. The android follows his movements, sitting up on her own, not understanding the sudden change.

"Is something the matter?" she asks in her falsetto pitched voice.

"I'm wasting my time," Ivan replies, though more to himself than to her. "He's getting away and I'm wasting my time."

His legs swing over the edge, and before he's even able to raise himself from the mattress completely, the android speaks up and what she says causes him to pause in his movements.

"You'll find him," she promises. "One day, you'll find him. But for now-"

She cuts herself off as he places her skinny, steely fingers against his cheek and turns his face back to face her own.

"For now," she says, "I'm right here."

Ivan follows along with her movements, facing her once more and locks his eyes with hers, _with his_. He reaches forward with his thumb, placing it at the inner corner of her right eye and runs it alongside the edge of it.

"Yes," he murmurs sadly. "You are."

**xxx**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I drink juice when I'm killing 'cause it's fucking delicious.

-... This is really weird isnt' it? -headdesk- I think I should get a Beta. Someone to talk me out of posting stuff like this. B|

-I really need to change up my playlist, Danger Days and the Mad Gear EP is all I've been really listening to since November. I'ma blame this on that. And it being 3 am. Because everyone does that. (Srsly, am I the only one to notice that? Tons of author's blame things on it being really late, which yeah, it can be sometimes, but I think it's a bit of a trend. Is this one of those instances where it can be blamed on the time though? Idek. XD)

-Anyway, just a one-shot. Why? Because... the aftermath is secondary. -shot-


End file.
